Warriors: Starfall
by Zerioc
Summary: "The stars will fall, blazing from the sky, as embers stretch across the land. Only a silver soul and a pelt of ashes can save the clans from the flames that have come..." The voice of rang in Ivypaw's head as she looked back up at Toadstep, who seemed rather worried and confused. Her pale blue eyes glittered as she meowed, "A silver soul and a pelt of ashes will save the clans."
1. Cats and Preview

Clans

OakClan- _"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the ClanStone for a meeting!"_

CreekClan- _"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the TallLog for a meeting!"_

Cats

_**OakClan**_

**Leader- **Mothstar: _a light grey she-cat with a grey muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip_

**Deputy- **Ashstripe: _a broad-shouldered grey tom with black stripes_ [Apprentice: Stormpaw]

**Medicine Cat- **Toadstep: _a dark brown tom with amber eyes and light grey spots _[Apprentice: Ivypaw]

**Elders- **Yarrowface: _a light brown tom with a broad set of amber eyes and darker brown flecks- _ Poppypetal: _a white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes_- Lostsight: _a light grey tom with dark grey stipes and scars on his now blind eyes; once Ashenstorm-_

**Warriors- **Harefoot: _a white tom with blue eyes, brown feet, and a brown striped tail _[Apprentice: Redpaw]- Mintpetal: _a black she-cat with yellow eyes and white spots on her tail and paws _[Apprentice: Blackpaw]- Nettlefang: _a dark brown furry tom with green eyes and a white underbelly _[Apprentice: Dustypaw]- Snowcloud: _a snow-white fluffy she-cat with amber eyes _[Apprentice: Sandypaw]- Amberpool: _a ginger she-cat with green eyes- _Sandfeather: _a sandy golden tabby tom with green eyes-_

**Apprentices- **Stormpaw: _a dark grey tom with dark blue eyes-_ Ivypaw: _a light grey she-cat with dark grey stripes and pale blue eyes-_ Redpaw: _a ginger tom with green eyes-_ Blackpaw: _a jet-black tom with yellow eyes- _ Dustypaw: _a light brown tom with dark brown stripes- _ Sandypaw: _a sandy golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes-_

**Queens- **Cloudwhisker: _a snow white queen with blue eyes and light grey spots-_ Softtail: _a white she-cat with a light grey tail and spots, and green eyes-_

**Kits- **Whitekit: _a white kit with light grey stripes and blue eyes-_ Leafkit: _a light brown she-kit with green eyes-_ Silverkit: _a white she-kit with light grey and dark grey spots, a dark and light grey tail, and pale green eyes-_

_**CreekClan**_

**Leader- **Splashstar: _a grey she-cat with blue eyes_

**Deputy- **Newtfoot: _a black and grey tom with pale yellow eyes_

**Medicine Cat- **Webstripe: _a white she-cat with light grey stripes and green eyes_ [Apprentice: Frogpaw]

**Elders- **Lightfur: _a light grey she-cat with amber eyes- _ Scalefur: _a grey tom with black speckles and blue eyes-_

**Warriors- **Minnowsplash: _a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and amber eyes_ [Apprentice: Volepaw]- Spottedpond: _a calico she-cat with blue eyes _[Apprentice: Bluepaw]- Pondsplash: _a dark grey she-cat with white spots and green eyes-_ Swampcloud: _a dark brown tom with thick fur and yellow eyes- _ Birdspots: _a brown she-cat with grey spots and blue eyes-_

**Apprentices- **Frogpaw: _a white tom with brown and grey spots and amber eyes-_ Volepaw: _a brown tom with blue eyes- _ Bluepaw: _a blue-grey she-cat with light blue eyes- _

**Queens- **Streampool: _a blue-grey queen with green eyes and a fluffy tail-_

**Kits- **Ashkit: _a light grey tom with dark grey stripes, a white nuzzle, grey and dark grey ear tips, a white tail tip, white socks, grey toes, and yellow eyes- _ Greykit: _a blue-grey she-cat with grey stripes and green eyes-_

Preview

As two young half-clan cats begin their journeys, a strange message from StarClan brings them together on a journey bigger than they've ever imagined. The only question is..

_**Can they handle the path StarClan has put out for them?**_

~Yes, I realise this sounds pretty mouse-brained but every story needs a start. So, check back soon for chapter one!~


	2. Prologue

Prologue

_Water trickled down the small waterfall into the clear pool of water. _"I understand StarClan, but why Silverpaw and Ashstream? These two half-clans have nothing in common, how could they possibly get along?" A dark brown tom with light grey spots questioned, his amber eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "You must understand, Toadstep, StarClan knows these two cats well, they will do just fine." A snow-white she-cat meowed, her fur faded and sparkling.

"But Snowleaf-" Toadstep began, trying to argue with his old mentor, who now walked with StarClan. "We musn't talk about this any longer. I will always watch over you, Toadstep. Protect those cats, make sure Ivypaw knows the medicine cat code well, and serve your clan with all the herbs you can. Good wishes, my apprentice." Snowleaf finished, fading away with a suddenly breeze. Toadstep sighed, his head down low. "How can a silly energetic she-cat and a brave tom ever get along? Ashstream is brave and serious at times, but Silverpaw is always silly and energetic. They are opposites like night and day. How are they alike at all?"

The sun rose in the horizon, streaked with orange and pink. Toadstep walked through the gorse tunnel into OakClan. Ivypaw looked up from organizing herbs in the large hole inside an oak tree used as the medicine cat den. She smiled, getting up. Toadstep let out a yawn as Ivypaw padded up to him.

"What did StarClan say? Why did they call you to the Moonfalls before the half-moon gathering?" She began asking questions eagerly. "Nothing much, I'll tell you later, Ivypaw," Toadstep muttered, looking at the light grey she-cat's pale blue eyes and grey stripes. "Do you think you can handle the clan while I rest today?" finished Toadstep, happy at the chance to rest in his cozy den. Ivypaw nodded happily. Toadstep padded off, and into the medicine cat den.

The sweet scent of strong herbs wafted into his nose as he curled up in his moss nest, drifting into sleep. With a final breath, he fell into a deep sleep. In his dream, Snowleaf stood ahead of him. He tried running to her, but his paws wouldn't move. She said something firmly, suddenly he was in the blankness of his mind. Snowleaf's firm words rung and echoed across his head. Even if her words were correct, how could stars gleam across the sky like falling embers?


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

_The sunlight gleamed through the bramble-and-leaf covered roof of the nursery. _A white she-kit with light grey and dark grey spots bounded out of the nursery, her dark and light grey striped tail lashing. She leapt on a small light brown tabby, pinning her to the ground. "Got you, Leafkit!" She mewed happily, her green eyes gleaming with amusement. Leafkit blinked her green eyes, looking up at her friend. "Let go, Silverkit! I wanted to go pretend the elders are foxes!" wailed Leafkit. Silverkit got off her and smiled. "Come on, let's go talk to the apprentices! Our ceremonies are at moonrise!" Silverkit mewed. A light grey she-cat with a grey muzzle, ear tips, and tail tip swept by them. "Ready for your ceremonies tonigh, kits?" The she-cat asked with a warm smile. "Yeah!" Silverkit squeaked. "Yes, Mothstar!" replied Leafstar, smiling.

The sun began it's descent in the sky. Mothstar stood on the large jagged rock known as the ClanStone. At the bottom of the rock stood a grey tom with black stripes, which was her deputy, Ashstripe. When the moonlight hit Mothstar's fur, she began. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the ClanStone for a meeting!" Mothstar yowled. Cats gathered under the large stone, including Silverkit's mother, a white she-cat with a light grey and spots, Softtail. "Silverkit and Leafkit, you've reached the age of six moons old and are now able to become apprentices. Your new names will be Silverpaw and Leafpaw, we hope to see great things from you two. Amberpool, you will mentor Silverpaw. Sandfeather, you will mentor Leafpaw. Meeting dismissed!" Mothstar said. She leapt down from the ClanStone and into her den.

Silverpaw leapt down from the ClanStone, meeting face-to-face with a ginger she-cat. The she-cat's green eyes glimmered with excitement as she touched noses with Silverpaw. Silverpaw smiled, figuring this was Amberpool. "So, where do we start?," Silverpaw began happily. "Fighting? Or Hunting?" Amberpool let out a _mrrow _of amusement as she replied, "You will accompany me on a dawn border patrol tomorrow, get some rest." Silverpaw nodded eagerly and bolted off. She got to the apprentice den, which was a large hole in a ledge. Silverpaw crawled into the large space. She went to a den and sniffed it, only smelling a faint cat scent, who must have become a warrior. She nestled in the soft moss bedding.

The sun began to rise when Silverpaw got up. She left the apprentice den and stretched. She padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit. Leafpaw padded by her. "Hi, Silverpaw!" She meowed. Silverpaw smiled at her friend. "Hi, Leafpaw. Want to share?" She asked, grinning. Leafpaw nodded and sat by her. Silverpaw ate a few bites and let Leafpaw finish it. "Silverpaw!" A voice yowled. Silverpaw turned. seeing Ashstripe and Amberpool by the gorse tunnel that lead out of camp. "Come on!" Ashstripe said, padding through the gorse tunnel. Silverpaw turned to Leafpaw. "Bye!" She said, running to Amberpool. She followed Amberpool through the gorse tunnel. They walked a couple fox-lengths before reaching a thick river.

"This river seperates CreekClan and OakClan." Amberpool meowed. Ashstripe lead them around the stream for awhile. Amberpool padded beside Silverpaw. "Can we go see CreekClan?" Silverpaw asked. "No." Ashstripe said firmly. They patrolled the whole border until Amberpool turned to Silverpaw. "There's some coltsfoot up ahead, do you think you can grab it?" Amberpool asked. Silverpaw nodded and bolted ahead. She crouched to grab the coltsfoot when her paw slipped, suddenly she fell into the large stream. "Silverpaw!" Ashstripe yelled, standing by the edge of the river with Amberpool. A light grey cat with dark grey stripes leapt in after her, his paws with white socks and grey toes in first.

Silverpaw began to sink as she felt someone grab her scruff. The figure pulled her up to shore. She laid on the sandy bank, coughing up water. She looked up at the cat, his tail with a white tail tip flicking. His yellow eyes were filled with irritation. "Who are you? You swim like an OakClan cat!" The tom spat. Silverpaw coughed loudly, wheezing. She looked up at the tom. His ears were lowered as a look of horror was on his face.

The hostility in his voice was gone. Silverpaw tried to stand up. He nudged her. "Lay back down, I'll get something for that cough.." He said softly. As Silverpaw laid back down. He bolted off, disappearing into a clump of bracken. He returned and placed a couple juniper berries infront of her. She licked them up and felt the pain in her lungs clear up. She stood up. "Thank you so much, you saved my life." She said. The tom smiled. "No problem. I'm lucky you got the one thing I knew how to cure. I'm Ashpaw." He said, smiling.

"I'm Silverpaw." She replied. "Ashpaw!" A voice called from beyond the forest by the river's edge. Ashpaw looked over at where the voice came from, then turned back to Silverpaw. "I should go. If you keep walking down the stream, there's a big log to cross." Ashpaw said. Silverpaw nodded and padded off, Ashstripe and Amberpool padding beside to river to follow her. Ashpaw watched her walk away and smiled. He shook it off, frowning. "There's no way I could be thinking about being friends with a cat from OakClan. It will only end in war." He mumbled. "Ashpaw!" The voice called again. "Coming!" He yowled as he ran into the clump of bracken.


End file.
